With advancements in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, such devices are becoming smaller and more versatile. These devices are spurring advancements in different and new technological areas. One technological area is wearable devices. Despite the advancements in the semiconductor devices themselves, however, the current state of power sources still imposes limitations on the semiconductor devices. In the field of wearable devices, the form factor and longevity of wearable devices are directly related to the on-board power sources. The power sources for wearable devices are typically in the form of bulky (relative to the size of the wearable devices), non-conformal batteries, such as lithium ion batteries. The size of the batteries drives the overall form factor of the wearable devices to be large, bulky, and/or non-conformal, which imposes limitations and constraints on the overall functionality of the wearable devices.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for developing systems, methods, and devices that solve the above and related problems.